1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a video signal receiving and display apparatus that are used for television receivers and computer display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field emission display apparatuses, which are one type of flat panel display apparatus, are known.
In field emission display apparatuses, electrons emitted from an electron emitting device to an anode need to be accelerated by applying a high voltage to between the electron emitting device and the anode including a light emitting material, such as a fluorescent member. Accordingly, a high electric field intensity must be maintained between a faceplate having the anode mounted thereon and a rear plate having the electron emitting device mounted thereon.
Additionally, a spacer is disposed between the rear plate and the faceplate to maintain a certain distance therebetween. However, the electric field tends to concentrate at a corner of the spacer in the longitudinal direction and the structure such as a securing member for securing the spacer due to the geometric effect. To reduce the electric field concentration at the corner of the spacer and that structure, an electrode having a potential that is lower than that of the anode may be disposed on the faceplate at a position separated from the anode.
To reduce electric discharge occurring around the connection point between the electrode having the potential that is lower than that of the anode and the spacer, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-237268 describes a technology in which an electrode is provided on the surface of the spacer so as to be connected to the electrode having the potential that is lower than that of the anode.
In addition, to prevent the occurrence of non-uniform distribution of the electric potential of the spacer, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-367540 describes a technology in which the surface resistance value of a region of the spacer between the anode and the electrode having the potential that is lower than that of the anode is increased to a value higher than that of the region of the spacer corresponding to the anode.